


An Ambitious Attempt (re-upload/update)

by darkartsfart



Series: composite!Sailor Moon vs composite!Sonic the Hedgehog (may or may not finish) [1]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Rockman | Mega Man Classic, Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Comic), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, General fiction, Literature, No OC, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-22 00:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7411054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkartsfart/pseuds/darkartsfart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two mad scientists manage to become gods and their pursuit of even more power is causing fate to rewrite itself across the Sailor Moon canon. Can the Sailor Senshi put a stop to their latest space-time problems?</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Ambitious Attempt (re-upload/update)

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is. Probably the most ambitious thing I've ever followed through on.
> 
> For anyone curious about continuity, this is basically the epilogue to Archie Comics' "Sonic/Mega Man: Worlds Collide"... with the twist that Eggman and Wily have pretty much won and reached that god status they were after. On the Sailor Moon end of thing, I've presented a manga/Crystal mix as the 'main' universe while pretty much every other SM canon bleeds in a la the Another Story video game. Speaking of "[Pretty Soldier] Sailor Moon: Another Story," the game is treated as canon and (as flat-out stated by Chibi-Moon) its bad ending ended up leaving space-time damaged though no irreparably so.
> 
> Also, a Happy Birthday to Sailor Moon herself... prematurely. Ten days from now, June 30th, is the birthday of both everyone's favorite pretty guardian in a sailor suit. Same goes for Chibi-Usa.
> 
> Feel free to leave feedback. I've poured everything in this glorified Death Battle tease so comment away.

**AKA, What If!? I wrote an season-ending Death Battle?  
...  
AKA, Prologue to Composite!Sailor Moon vs Composite!Sonic the Hedgehog**

\---  
[](http://sta.sh/01e3oalcr2b5)  
_In a world beyond our own..._  
[](http://sta.sh/0rfg7pezmrz)  
_Despite the heroics of many, evil had triumphed..._  
[](http://sta.sh/02cpne76w8ou)  
_Maniacal madmen have reached godhood..._

\---

It was not long ago that a pair of geniuses had made their dreams reality against the odds. All was as they hoped for they had become gods among men, having conquered their worlds. No one was left to oppose them for any and every possible opponent to their rule had never existed. All the while, their respective forces have grown to greater heights of power.

As sweet as their long sought victory was however, godhood had grown rather lonesome. The two friends, separated by dimensional boundaries, decided to make the same trip.

\---  
  
_In one twisted reality..._

[](http://sta.sh/0ci6u8wehp4)  
"Mecha! Metal! Report in!," rasped a mechanical command.

[](http://sta.sh/01erk1y3bs4j)  
The portly scientist in a nostalgic chrome coating ensured his rally was spread across his stronghold via intercom. Life on Mobius was never so nice. The populace was oppressed, the planet was engulfed in smog, and his classic Robo-Robotnik body was every bit as empowering as he remembered. Within the minute, his call was answered by his office's automated door opening.

[](http://sta.sh/01tfqlpxgkw0)  
The first to enter was his once-deceased daughter, her revival brought on by regret over past... family quarrels. He had lost far too much on that day.

[](http://sta.sh/01prxno5a3eu)  
Trailing behind was one of his most marvelous creations. There were never enough of him around. Unlike that other son of his.

[](http://sta.sh/0251sq43v7p8)  
With a snap of the god-like doctor's fingers, one more prized member of the mechanical family stepped into view.

"Glad you could all make it," he said as if any of them would or could do otherwise.

"Do you have a task to ask of us, Father?," inquired the largest of the three.

"What do you think, M?" ribbed the ascended despot. "Pack your things, kiddos. Daddy's taking us on a road trip!"

"Mission accomplished. We have nothing to pack, sir." stated the converted rebel with as much deadpan as she could get away with. Or even muster.

The last of the assembled merely looked at the others. There was not much to say at this point.

It was official. They really needed the time away.

\---  
  
_Within another world that's out of sort..._

 __"Thomas, be so kind as to bring in my enforcers," requested a deep, soothing tone.

[](http://sta.sh/02b1vc0b5zwr)  
"Of course, Al-, Almighty Doctor Wily," acquiesced the disgraced Doctor Light.

[](http://sta.sh/01rx65xh7xcn)  
Life since godhood had treated Wily well. He regained his lost youth, the entire world was his to command, and his old friend Thomas Light had been indentured into becoming his servile lab hand. All he could ever want was his. And yet, something was missing for the master of the Robot Masters. He hoped to change that soon enough.

The door to his lab opened. Light had arrived with the requested company.

"Here they are as you have ordered," the bearded former rival reported.

"Excellent, Thomas."

[](http://sta.sh/01iwijsqh14i)  
The first of the three entered with his usual air of indifferent arrogance.

[](http://sta.sh/016ajjw3lzag)  
The next of the trio was no less self-assured, ready for any fight ahead.

[](http://sta.sh/0wo312pfyut)  
The last and most subdued of the three made his entrance. Every bit as certain of his strength as the others, he let a smirk show.

"Welcome, welcome! You are dismissed Thomas," assured the deity in man's guise. It was satisfying to see his former rival leave and shut the the door without a word.

"Was there something you wanted, Lord Wily?," the most loyal in purple spoke first.

"This better be worth my time," growled the warrior in black.

"We're heading out. I'm not feeling it here today," spoke the doctor deity.

"Are we headed somewhere where there's a challenge, Doctor?" inquired the extraterrestrial.

"We may," was all Wily had to say on the matter. "Come along now."

\---  
[](http://sta.sh/01uq29y2ydnx)  
_The Skull Egg Zone  
now a monument to the final defeats of Sonic the Hedgehog, Rock Light, and their allied_

[](http://sta.sh/01o33lnu5tqb)

With a mere gesture, the god-like robotics experts opened doorways into the site of their greatest victory. The nostalgia of the day they surpassed the boundaries of mortal man revitalized and enchanted them both.

[](http://sta.sh/01qixeodh1tc)[](http://sta.sh/0pzwkx1of9y)  
Neither could quite help returning to their usual appearances. Taking in the air of their shared creation, it wasn't long at all before the partners took notice to one another.

"Albert!"

"Ivo!"

The two mad men sprinted close and stopped short of one another. The evil duo raised their arms. Extending their fists, the moment of truth came.  
[](http://sta.sh/01qi82g4b4oj)

"Great to see you again, skullhead!," the genius in red spoke first.

"Glad to see that great minds can still think alike, Eggy!," exchanged the world-conqueror in the labcoat.

At that moment, Eggman and Wily were joined by their assembled company.

"How's it been, Albert?"

"Ruling the world has been great, Ivo. I'm feared and respected everywhere. Everyone now knows who's the greatest mind around."

"I hear ya, Al. I feels great to make the world into my own machine. Gonna introduce me to the guy with the green mane?"

The robotic enforcer in question stepped forward, cracking his fist. "Call me Terra. I'm in charge of the Stardroids."

"They are just state of the art, Ivo. Beyond almost anything else on Earth. I can't believe I didn't enlist them for our day of ascension."

"It's quite alright, Albert. We were such geniuses we didn't even need the overkill that day. Anyways, allow me to introduce you to some family."

Mecha stepped forward.

"Is this lovely lady her, Ivo?"

"Affirmative, Doctor Wily." confirmed M with mechanical precision, adjusting her sunglasses. "I am Mecha Robotnik. Father has spoken highly of you, sir."

"Feel free to call her M. You're a friend to us both, after all."

"Such an honor Ivo,"

The two doctors turned to address their enforcers

"Bass, Terra, Ballade. Run along for a bit. The good Doctor Eggman and I have some catching up to do."

"Same goes for as well. Go on you three."

The two trios complied, deciding to pair off.

"Hope you're good for a conversation this time." Bass had paired off with Metal Sonic.

"How good are you in a fight, redhead?" Ballade was headed out with Mecha Sally.

"Shall we spar, Terra." More a statement than a question. The Stardroid and the Android were probably going to get along.

\---

The two doctors were alone.

They could each boast about their accomplishments at length. They could support every little thing the other has achieved.

Eggman was beyond ready to talk at length about how he's brought back his older assets like the Badniks, the SWATbots, and the Shadowbots. About how he's altered the world so that his Egg Army has always been in unquestioned rule. About the pollution he's burdened his world with. Even so, something weighed on his mechanical mind.

Wily would normally be eager about how he's been developing a new ultimate project, Zero, and satisfaction he felt in making it by hand. About the satisfaction he felt at turning his once-greatest rival in the field of robotics into his lowly right hand. About how the world at large was made to worship him. Then again, a certain emptiness wore on him.

[](http://sta.sh/0e1u2cbo1wn)  
The godly duo now walked around their prized Wily Egg fortress in silence.

"Ivo? Have you ever felt a certain yearning despite what we've accomplished?"

"Do you mean the feeling of missing an adversary, Albert?"

"Exactly that."

Eggman stopped pacing.

"I think I know just how to fix this little issue of ours."

Intrigued, Wily stood still as well.

"Go on, Eggy," Wily encouraged, turning to face Eggman.

"The issue is simply that we have all that we could want at our fingertips. We need a challenge, an opportunity to show how great we are. What we need is another big conquest."

"Something even greater than what we've already done?," Wily quirked an eyebrow.

"Of course. Blue Bomber and Blue Blur? Been there and done that. We need a venture worthy of the gods we've become," exclaimed Eggman with pride. He stuck his hand out. "So whaddaya say, Albert? One more bid for power. For old time's sake?"

Wily shook his partner's hand without hesitation.  
[](http://sta.sh/02888rrtk7vu)

"Why wouldn't I? I think I know just what to pursue."

A round of maniacal laughter sealed the deal between the two friends.

[](http://sta.sh/0vojs77zipw)

_A new game was afoot.  
_  
\---

_In another multi-verse entirely._

  
Ordinary day for an ordinary girl. Alright, that was really inaccurate.

The day out was indeed nice. Life in Japan has been generally pleasant ever since the fall of the Shadow Galactica. Usagi Tsukino was enjoying a lovely day out with her beloved, Mamoru Chiba. She was sure that each of her friends were enjoying their days out as well. This measure of normalcy was a relief after everything they've all come to appreciated.

In the present though, the bun-headed high-schooler was the happiest she's been in a long time. She and her beloved Mamoru just left early to catch a romantic comedy. As the two strolled down the street and into the local park, Usagi reflected on their relationship.

How they first met by her throwing a crumpled-up English test in his face by accident. They've come a long way since that disaster but she remembers it like it was only yesterday. And then when he saved her from Jadeite on her first outing as Sailor Moon. Was that how it happened? Wasn't she indoors at night that day?

Oh. What about the jewel unveiling? They sat together in their true identities... speaking awkwardly... in that American language she couldn't name... That wasn't how it happened... At least she part when she indulged in the buffet was on point. Didn't she spill that juice that wasn't juice on her dress too?

Frustrated, Usagi stopped in her tracks. When had he ever called her Serena. Has she ever called him Darien? Come on, baka Usagi! You're not that forgetful!

Mamoru took notice and turned around.

"Is something the matter Usako?," he cooed, tenderly cupping her face. They locked eyes--- hers full of concern, his filling with worry--- as he turned his hand over to feel her forehead. "Are you feeling sick, Usa?"

"M-Mamo-chan," her voice faltered as she dwelled on darker times. "Do you remember what happened when we fought at the Dark Kingdom?"

Mamoru flinched as those darker times came to the front of his mind. He could barely manage a slight nod.

"Please tell me what you remember...," Usagi silently uttered.

"We should sit before we talk about stuff like that," Mamoru said as he pointed to a nearby bench. He was stalling. Usagi couldn't blame him in the slightest.

\---

The two were finally seated. The tension was high. Usagi, being the one who raised the bad mood, spoke first.

"Mamo-chan, if you don't want to think about it-"

"It's okay, Usako," he assured. "You wouldn't bring something like this up if you didn't think it was important."

  
[](http://sta.sh/01pejhfbn7m2)[](http://sta.sh/0snw288lkq9)[](http://sta.sh/0jomtaih9im)  
And so, Mamoru confided what he recalled. About how Usagi confronted him and Beryl alone at the D Point. She tried and failed to purify him while tried to run her through with his sword. The events were a blur to him until the moment where he dropped a black rose on her. Guilt filled him as he described how the rose grew into vines, stabbing into Usagi as she was electrocuted. He stood there, unblinking, as his beloved shrieked in agony.

[](http://sta.sh/01lkpwpd4qxc)[](http://sta.sh/01nvj6j69zbo)[](http://sta.sh/0wt6780dzn4)  
Usagi's eyes filled with tears at the memory. They started to trickle down as Mamoru struggled to describe how he then grabbed her by the neck and surged his power through her. She was tossed to the ground, screamed out while her teeth were grit. All had seemed lost as he walked up, sword raised. To both their simultaneous shock and relief, Usagi found the strength to run him through with her tiara before he could swing down. He was himself soon after.

When they both recovered, she was able to help him rediscover who he was before he could attack again.

Silence. Usagi could barely keep from sobbing outright. Mamoru embraced her, letting his queen-to-be cry into him.

"It's in the past, Usa. Why did you want to look back on that dark day?"

Usagi looked up. Red from crying, her eyes we filled with resolution.

"Because, that's now how I remember what happened...," she looked down momentarily but Mamoru could tell she was beyond serious about what she said.

"I'm sorry to ask this but how do you remember that final battle?," Mamoru inquired, cautiously.

  
[](http://sta.sh/020uqcbt5izu)[](http://sta.sh/0xj4xzbla5x)[](http://sta.sh/026lf7s2jwch)  
Usagi's tears resurfaced but she resolved to recount that day. How he and Beryl attacked the Senshi in their stronghold. Beryl was long dead while Endymion, taken over by Queen Metallia, made his escape to D Point. Usagi was the only one able to follow after him. When the two came face-to-face once more, Sailor Moon found herself on the ground with his blade leveled at her nose. All the same, she spoke words full of hope while he faltered. Sailor Moon took her best shot.

[](http://sta.sh/0dbqdv8maut)[](http://sta.sh/028xwt3uf32f)[](http://sta.sh/02akkokwzmzh)  
She came up short however. Mamoru wanted so badly to be restored and dropped his blade but Metallia's hold over him was too great. As the darkness took hold over Endymion stronger than ever, Usagi was at a loss. Seeing Queen Serenity in her head, Sailor Moon made one last move. Grabbing Endymion's sword, she cut him down and leaned in for one final kiss; he reciprocated as himself. And then, Usagi ran herself through as well. She was thankful that they lived past that day.

Usagi let the tears flow. Stronger than ever before. Mamoru saw past the tragedy and saw what she was really asking. Touching his palms to the ground, Mamoru Chiba sensed the earth around him. His eyes grew with shock. Usagi, embracing her beloved once more, was able to share his sight.

"M-Mamoru. Do you feel a bunch of Earths at once?," Usagi questioned with eyes wide, her fears were confirmed.

"I'm not imagining it then... Oh no," Mamoru got up. "Destiny is being rewritten again. Time and space are being pressed together and starting to overlap."

"It's even worse this time, isn't it? Mamo-chan, everyone needs to know!," concluded Usagi. She did not want to repeat the Hell Destiny disaster. "Do you think the timeline got better since back then?"

[](http://sta.sh/0efn7c015f9)  
How were the five former Opposito Senshi doing back in Crystal Tokyo? Usagi would just have to wait until the far future to find out.

[](http://sta.sh/01fqg953qcsn)  
Before the royals to-be were able to raise their wrist communicators, Usagi's brooch glowed. Suddenly, the ground shook and the sky darkened. The worst of it was already staring

[](http://sta.sh/0h36ocikdx0)

And suddenly, laughter.

[](http://sta.sh/022zr9ah3wmf)  
"The twins from the Witches 5...," Mamoru announced.

  
Cyprine and Ptlol wasted no time opening fire on the benched couple. Thankfully, no gore was left behind when the smoke cleared. The hate-filled twins turned around.

[](http://sta.sh/0y37abwn822)

"You two were slow on the draw," announced a transformed Tuxedo Mask. Sailor Moon was also ready for battle despite being held in his arms.

[](http://sta.sh/0y0e7h2de08)  
Then a fog kicked up.

"You again...!," Sailor Moon's voice was even as she recognized the five who killed her friends.

"Usako," yelled Tuxedo Mask, tackling his beloved away from an oncoming blast. One last obstacle made itself known.

[](http://sta.sh/02e5me086csd)  
"We don't have time for this," groaned an annoyed Tuxedo Mask.

"They won't last long. Make an opening for me," Sailor Moon was stern in her tone. With a nod, her caped knight opened fire.

[](http://sta.sh/019ubxnix6oh)  
"Tuxedo La Smoking Bomber!"

The opening attack took out the lead DD Girl in a flash of light, dispersing her fake fog. When the spectacle died down, a worrisome sight met the remaining villainesses.

[](http://sta.sh/027l4yaieuyc)   
[](http://sta.sh/01cvdkil6m03)

The fight would be short after all.

\---  
[](http://sta.sh/09591x3iopl)  
_Hikawa Shrine..._

"You've got to be kidding me," complained the normally even-tempered Rei Hino.

"I see them too, Rei," Ami Mizuno had chimed in.

[](http://sta.sh/02dfphsxebs3)  
Before the Senshi guarded by Mars, Mercury, and Jupiter stood two enemies of a far-off future.

"Heads up, girls! We've got incoming!" called out a nearby Makoto Kino. "On the roof, look!"

[](http://sta.sh/019s8u1gfedj)[](http://sta.sh/028a80fe6ah1)[](http://sta.sh/01lafz6nm06l)  
Lo and behold, half of the Witches5--- Eudial, Tellu, and Viluy--- stood atop the Shrine's roof.

"Think we get to beat them ourselves this time?," smirked Rei, having already become Sailor Mars.

"I see more incoming," called out Ami, visor out as Sailor Mercury. "Have either of you seen them before?"

"No way...," a transformed Sailor Jupiter sighed with realization. "You two don't recognize them? There was a Dark Kingdom revival thing with those two."

[](http://sta.sh/0c3gi6wmhjz)  
"Sword...!"  
[](http://sta.sh/0k0l27uyree)  
"Shield...!"

As the three sailor-suited soldiers took to battle, their communicators switched on.

"Everyone report in!" The voice of Sailor Moon came through. "Destiny is being rewritten again but worse this time!"

As the warning came through, more enemies moved up the Shrine's steps.  
[](http://sta.sh/07x77hebvhb)[](http://sta.sh/0f5oa5kcdq3)[](http://sta.sh/01woyiziueyt)[](http://sta.sh/02867ocokv7y)[](http://sta.sh/0x7mjr6soic)

\---  
_[](http://sta.sh/02envg2ygq15)_  
Sankakusu District

"There are more timelines and more enemies to deal with this time." Tuxedo Mask's voice came through this time. "Meet us at the Crown as soon as you can. Be careful though, chances are you'll have to fight your way over."

"Good luck, everybody!," Usagi's encouragement came through before the communication went dead.

"Where was that warning five minutes ago?," groaned Sailor Uranus, her sword drawn.

"Haruka, you're on edge," cooed Sailor Neptune, her mirror held out to examine the surroundings. "The coast is clear. Let's hurry to meet the others."

"Let's," sighed the athletic defender. "I don't want to waste time dealing with more vampires."

The aquatic soldier pecked her partner on the cheek as she walked past. "Glad we're in agreement. They unsettled me too."

"Hey Neptune?," asked Uranus as she sheathed her Space Sword.

"Yes, Uranus?," Neptune turned to face her lover.

"Where did we park the helicopter?"

That stopped Neptune in her tracks.

"Over... there..." Michiru then saw that it had been demolished in the vampire extermination.

[](http://sta.sh/01zqwq1l0v9w)  
Maybe they should've driven to their cafe date.

\---  
_[](http://sta.sh/0139czauj71i)_  
Crown Game Center

[](http://sta.sh/022nezr82yps)  
"In here, Minako-chan!"

Minako Aino, reunited with her former best friend Hikaru Sorano, caught her breath as she ran into her favorite arcade. The door was broken open.

"I think we're safe in here, Mina," Hikaru managed past some panting. "It's a good thing that white cat come when it did, right?"

"Y-yeah," Minako responded, rather detached from the conversation.

[](http://sta.sh/0a2qot33y4f)  
She caught a glimpse of the monster that attacked. Hopefully, Artemis could hold it off a while longer.

"Minako, I found some cover this way!" She heard Hikaru in the distance.

"Coming, Hikaru-chan!" Minako went after her childhood friend, huddling under the front desk by Hikaru's lead.

"I'm sure the Sailor Senshi will keep us safe." Hikaru assured.

"I know they will. Let's keep calm, okay?" Minako agreed with her usual cheer-filled confidence.

At that moment, Hikaru fell to the ground. One chop to the neck and Minako Aino was alone. She stood up, her expression hardened like stone.

"Sorry Hikaru-chan. I guess I can't be a normal girl ever again," Minako's voice was even, rife with melancholy and regret.

[](http://sta.sh/01sehinazp97)  
The next second, Sailor Venus was out the door. Sword in hand, she was ready to keep the path clear for the others.

Tougher than diamond and made of poison, Venus' blade felled the Cardian in a single stroke.

[](http://sta.sh/0auyovf4gj)  
Then, one of the last people she expected to see came into the picture.

"Hello, Danburite," Venus' voice was even. As much as it pained her, she made her choice long ago. "Or is it still Kaito Ace?"

[](http://sta.sh/02enhiimdets)[](http://sta.sh/010o8fwxydgg)[](http://sta.sh/0llybkk2fk6)  
[](http://sta.sh/01w1gzy8wupe)  
Danger came from all sides at that moment. Artemis managed to get to safety in the arcade. It was time to start holding the line.

[](http://sta.sh/01skd3w0sw1l)  
"Silence Wall!"

The screams of many daimons had been silenced in the next instant. The Senshi of Silence entered the fray.

\---  
[](http://sta.sh/0u5ac245ps8)  
_Later on, in the Senshi HQ_

After much struggle, the ten Senshi, the reborn Prince of the Earth, and their cat advisors gathered beneath the Crown Arcade. It was time for deliberation.

"I'm relieved that everyone has made it." Typical for Senshi meetings, Luna was the first to speak.

"We have a lot to discuss. I'm sure we don't need to go over why." Artemis spoke next.

"History is repeating itself," Rei continued, her crows--- Phobos and Deimos--- were resting on her shoulders. "The last time changes like this occurred, I was only perplexed. This time, I am deeply disturbed."

"For good reason, Rei," Ami spoke up, her glasses on. "The last time destiny was rewritten, we only had to contend with three or four defeated enemy factions and up to three converging timelines."

"And this time, all of our enemies from all of the timelines get another chance at us." Haruka interrupted. She was silenced when Michiru took hold of her shoulder.

"It seems that there are some unusual other timelines out there." interjected the graceful violinist. "On the way over, Haruka and I had to fight vampires that seemed to already know us. While the sun was out."

"I'm guessing all of our memories have been messed with as well because of all this weirdness?" asked Minako, curious about all the different timelines. "Because I'm getting flashes of all of us giving up our Senshi duties. Hold on, new flash... a tattoo... a daughter... and... I'm unhappily married... That life sucks!"

"I've got some strange new memories too actually," Makoto spoke up next, a sense of wonderment in her tone. "Until a few minutes ago, I thought Crown was a Karaoke bar and that I was already making a living running a flower shop."

"Excuse me," squeaked a younger voice. All eyes were on Hotaru.

  
"Hotaru-chan?" Usagi was the one to break the silence.

[](http://sta.sh/0ofah717xzg)  
"I had a nightmare earlier," began the young Senshi of Silence. "In another life, we banded together to fight Galaxia. When none of us could stop her. she gave us the choice of siding with her." She stopped.

"And then?," prompted an anxious Haruka.

[](http://sta.sh/01ec3fs6iipf)  
"Did the dream end there?," Michiru asked, fearing her daughter's answer. Hotaru's averted gaze said enough on its own. And then she started up again.

[](http://sta.sh/02jm8ixr6eh)  
"Mama and Papa accepted the deal," Haruka, Michiru, and Usagi's eyes widened as the scene from another lifetime played in their minds. "and then Pluto and I were struck down. That was when I woke up."

No one knew how to process this other outcome. Haruka and Michiru moved to hug Hotaru.

"It's clear we need to stop tragedies from coming into our time and repeating," Mamoru spoke up at last.

"The last time something like this happened to us, Pluto was targeted by the enemy behind the changes. We need to make sure she's okay." recounted Usagi.

\---

_Near the Time-Space Door_

__"Dead Scream!," came the even voice of the Guardian of Time.

[](http://sta.sh/0dg0laslsku)  
The attack bounced right off of the enemy's defenses.

[](http://sta.sh/0o6gwlal4zh)  
"That all you've got?" taunted her second assailant in black armor. "Get her, Treble!"

A few backflips and some quick thinking let the Guardian of Time dodge the incoming claws of the lavender beast. However, she found her two foes at either side.

[](http://sta.sh/01ycquk4985r)[](http://sta.sh/0231tm5ddstr)  
The blue armored speedster rocketed forth, generating a familiar energy in its chest. The black armored brute leveled his weapon and took aim.

"Charged shot!"  
"Initiating Dead Scream"

A swift swing of her rod allowed Pluto to narrowly deflect both attacks. The Time Senshi eyed her opponents as they stood side-by-side, worry taking hold.

' _They're both formidable. The one in black is aggressive and relentless while the one in blue is fast and adaptable. Either would be difficult on their own but both will steadily wear me down. I need to finish one off quickly!_ '

\---

_Meanwhile, in Senshi HQ_

" **HENSHIN!** "

  
  
  


Everyone exchanged glances awkwardly. Just how bad were these changes getting?

"We need to get things sorted out fast," groaned Artemis at last.

"Uranus! Neptune! Did Pluto trust one of you with a Spece-Time Key?," inquired Luna.

[](http://sta.sh/09rafgkfitb)  
Neptune produced a silver, heart-shaped key in response.

"Alright! One more thing before you go out, Senshi." Luna wanted to be sure of one final detail. "Do all you you still have your past memories of Princess Serenity?"

"Oh hey, I still remember her this time!," Venus beamed.

Neptune and Uranus showed their talismen to all. Their past memories projected while Hotaru nodded, recalling the end of the Silver Millennium.

"My memories are in tact as well," Mercury spoke next, having come to a conclusion. "It would seem that this development is fairly recent."

"It could also mean that the enemy isn't particularly aiming for us." Mars spoke with her own revelation. "I'm sensing that a lot of havoc is happening across Space-Time regardless of intent however."

"One thing is for sure though," Jupiter chimed in, cracking her knuckles. "Either way, the other guy hasn't gotten far. We can just beat them back and nip the problem in the bud."

Everyone nodded solemnly with small bit of the good news.

"Leave this next part to me, guys," Usagi announced, taking charge by grabbing the Time Key. "Hold hands. I think I remember the incantation Chibi-Usa used."

Standing in a circle with hands linked, the eight Senshi and Tuxedo Mask were ready to go.

"We're all set, Usako!" Taking his hand into her own, Sailor Moon went on Tuxedo Mask's cue.

"Guardian of time! Tear apart the sky and open the Door of Space-time to me!

"I call your true name, the almighty god of time, the guardian of time's father, Chronos!

[](http://sta.sh/021o7lqadr82)  
"Guidance to me! Protection to me! The path of light to me!"

In a flash, they were gone. The only ones left in the HQ were Luna and Artemis. Now in their true forms.

[](http://sta.sh/0p4aos0ag90)  
"They're off again," sighed Artemis.

"Our work isn't finished yet, Artemis. I suspect they'll be needing more help over there." Luna wasted in no time working the HQ's console.

\---  
[](http://sta.sh/0iat2u7iz3t)  
_At the Space-Time Door_

As the Senshi groups arrived at Pluto's domain, they found her sole station, the Space-Time Door, busted wide open. Through the multi-colored miasma of rampant time energy, the team saw a silhouette through the door. Other streaks of shadow phased in and out of sight around the familiar form.

[](http://sta.sh/01elvuupwst5)  
"That's Pluto." Sailor Mercury confirmed with the use of her visor.

"And there are others with her," Mars announced, wrist raised to her forehead as she focused her senses ahead.

"Hostiles," Neptune concluded.

"What are we waiting for? Let's get in there and help!," Uranus declared with a running start. Her partner and lover kept pace without issue. The two dashed past the door.

"I'm going after them. Sorry." Hotaru raced after her three parental Senshi, going through the door next.

"Off we go, everyone!," Usagi went next ahead of her squad. At this point, rushing in couldn't be helped.

"Here I come, Usako!," Tuxedo Mask flew after his beloved. He made it in just after she did.

"No helping it now, girls." Venus took charge of her team. "Together! Charge!"

The four Guardian Senshi ran together, being the last ones to pass through the door.

\---

_Within the Space-Time Door, The Wily Egg_

"This is rather disappointing, Ivo."

"We're in agreement, Albert. We've given that gatekeeper a fair shot by only sending out two of our best and she's one step away from being utterly crushed."

"At least we've already made it inside of the gates. Let's just siphon off all of the space-time energies here and find something bigger to take."

At that point, M walked in.

"Father, Doctor Wily. Something unexpected has come up," began the fashionable android.

"Did the gate guard from before somehow get past Metal Sonic and Bass?," asked Eggman with a raised eyebrow.

"Negative, Father. Our scanners have picked up nine similarly powerful entities enter through the opening we've made."

"Good news, Eggy. We may finally have that challenge we've been after." intrigued, Wily stood up. "Let's have a look at what we're up against now."

\---  
_Within the Space-Time Door, Pluto's battle_

  
"This is bad..." panted Pluto, battered and on her knees. Her new foes approached slowly.

"Well this was disappointing. Guess being the strongest robot takes the challenge out of it." Bass was dismissive of his opponent at this point. Metal Sonic merely looked at his partner, eyes narrowed at hearing him boost his own ego.

"I have no choice..." Pluto stood up, gathering her power.

"Looks like you've still got some fight left." Bass readied his Buster once more. "Good."

"Time," the Guardian of Time was not keen on breaking her ultimate taboo again. She forced the phrase all the same. "Stop!"

As the two robotic menaces started to charge, they stopped in place. Everything had been halted by the ravages of time itself.

"I need to finish them off quickly!" Pluto caught her breath at last and readied her finishing attack.

  
"Chronos Typhoon!"

The rending blast raced ahead, seeking to annihilate the mechanical assailants.

When the dust settled, the smaller of the two threats was on the ground. Where had the other robotic warrior gone!

One punch and Sailor Pluto was back on the ground.

"You really thought stopping time would be enough, didn't you?" Bass strolled up, his pet at his side. They stopped, Buster and open maw respectively focused on her head. "The guy who built us made us a bit too well for that."

Bass' free hand pointed to the base of his cranium. "Treble and I got temporal devices built in up here. Just in case someone tried to stop the flow of time around us."

The tension between the black armored robot and the soldier wearing garnet broke as they each heard the whirring of another machine. The two turned to find Metal Sonic managing to move despite the frozen passage of time.

"Observation: That desperate attempt is too slow to stop me." Metal Sonic had finally spoken, barely damaged. It was all over now.

Setsuna Meioh. College student, young professor, and proud Outer Planet Senshi was out of options and defeated. All was lost.

...

Or so it seemed.

  
"Deep Submerge!"  
"World Shaking!"

  
From opposite sides, two forces--- one of the Ocean's might, the other of the Wind's ferocity--- assailed Bass, Treble, and Metal Sonic, pushing them together as the attacks met. And when they did, the three mechanical fighters were caught in the blast.

"Deep Shaking!" was the united call of the two saviors. In a flash of light, the three Outer Senshi were side by side once more.

"Neptune! Uranus! Thank you." Grateful, Pluto struggled to get to her feet. She was revitalized by the rescue all the same.

"This is more like it!" The reunion was cut short as Bass and Metal Sonic walked out of the blast, somewhat battered. "You three are gonna pay for what you did to Treble though!"

Bass set his wolf companion down while Metal Sonic eyed the newcomers carefully.

"Can you still fight, Pluto?," asked Neptune, her mirror in hand.

"I haven't dropped dead from stopping time. I'm still able." Pluto took her combat stance.

"Glad to hear it. Let's go!" Uranus unsheathed her blade.

With the three Outers set to battle, their Talismen each glowed intensely. Meanwhile, Bass set aside his fallen pet and turned to face the Senshi trio, cracking his knuckles before readying his Buster. Metal Sonic reciprocated his partners actions by firing up its thrusters.

All five combatants collided. To an outsider, they appeared as flashes of light shining in all directions.

\---

 _The Wily-Egg  
_  
Eggman and Wily were now overlooking their sensors in anticipation for their new opponents.

"It appears that two new combatants have entered the ring with Bass and Metal Sonic, Ivo."

"I can see that, Albert. I'm seeing four slightly weaker energy signatures at the opposite end of this realm. Since we've finally got an enemy worth worrying about, why don't we test them to see if they're worth our full attention."

"What do you have in mind, Eggy?" smirked a curious Wily

"Something big. Take my word for it..." assured Eggman, breaking into a maniacal grin. "Let the war games finally begin!"

[](http://sta.sh/01pmrv6kx07g)  
He walked off to prepare.

\---

_The Space-Time Corridor... wherever the Guardian Senshi ended up..._

"Where are we?" Jupiter asked at last. "I don't see Pluto or anything that stands out anywhere."

"I think I sense Pluto in the distance." Mars interjected, eyes closed and wrist on her forehead. "I can't quite divine where in this labyrinthine realm."

"Neither Space nor Time are linear," Mercury clarified, visor still active. "That being said, Uranus and Neptune have appeared to make contact with Pluto. Their energy signatures are resonating and beginning to spike. We can just follow their energy until we're all united."

"Then what are we waiting for?," Venus spoke up at last. "Lead the way, Mercury! You're our best shot."

  
Before they four Senshi could follow through on that motion, blasts rang out around them.

[](http://sta.sh/0h5lw31a2ap)  
Or rather, blasts of sound made their ears ring.

"Okay, what's the big idea?" exclaimed a ticked off Jupiter.

"Don't look now but..." began Mars.

When the fogs of space-time cleared, the four Senshi got a good look. And did not like what was before them.  
[](http://sta.sh/01ss2djchq6t)  
"Such technological marvels," beamed Mercury all of a sudden, her worry giving way to awe. She scanned them all, getting detailed reads on each new foe.

[](http://sta.sh/01i5nxkey7pe)  
Mercury then caught the sight of another figure overhead. "Hey look, there's a hologram above them!"

"Welcome, welcome!... Whoever you lovely power sources are. You may address me, Doctor Ivo Robotnik, the Eggman, as your new god!" exclaimed the hard light messenger. "Please feel free to adopt that mentality while my Roboticized Masters pummel each of you into submission and bring you back to me so that my colleague and I may perform horrific experiments to harness your unique powers. Are there more humane and intelligent ways of getting to your powers? Yes. Yes there are. But~, there's no fun in that so-"

At that moment, a pair of annoyed ravens flew up and demolished the hologram.

"Phobos! Deimos! Thanks!" At Sailor Mars' gratitude, the twin Coronians took to their true forms.  
[](http://sta.sh/0dap8ggad5s)

"Oh good! Glad we don't have to hear that big blowhard talk anymore!" Venus smiled.

"Such a waste of good science!," sighed Mercury, anger mounting. "Why must it always be turned to these cruel ends!"

"Are we not gonna question the fact that Rei's birds are leotard-wearing aliens?" Jupiter did not hide her exasperation.

Her question went on ignored.

"Sorry, Ami-chan. Looks like we've got to scrap these tin cans!" Venus was not actually sorry.

"I guess not... Oh well!" Jupiter cracked her knuckles, banding together with her friends.

[](http://sta.sh/025roe5bhviy)  
"Let's go!," called Venus.

Six-on-nine. In the sky, on the ground, or in the depths of space-time, the Moon Kingdom's Eternal defenders (plus company) wouldn't go down without a fight.

\---

_The Wily Egg_

"There's a distinct signal coming from what appears to be a derelict tower." noted Albert Wily to no one but himself.

Look over the scanning instruments more thoroughly, Wily uncovered new signals.

"It appears that this peculiarity is attracting allies to its location."

An idea dawned on the mad scientist as he took on his younger visage.

"I suppose that if Ivo is conducting a test for our enemies, I should do the same."

Wily left the chamber just as Eggman walked back in.

"Watch the instruments, Eggy." boomed Wily's younger voice. "I'm deploying my troops."

\---  
  
_Space-Time Corridor... somewhere that looks like a dungeon_

Tuxedo Mask was nowhere near the others. Seeing no better recourse, he familiarized himself with his new surroundings. The grey brick at his feet was cracked and broken through the floor in places. There was also a green tint to his surroundings. Looking behind him, the cause was revealed a series of torches lit with unending emerald fires. The brown stone they hung from provided the final hint to where he was.

[](http://sta.sh/0gr0l5hc016)  
"The Tower of Time..." Mamoru muttered the revelation, reminded of how he was helplessly chained to the wall while Sailor Moon did the hard fighting against Hell Destiny's leader. 

Not this time. Determined to be at his lover's side when she and the others save the day, he made his way outside to start searching for them. As he left, the leaning villainous stronghold returned to the ether, hopefully never to resurface.

  
Marching forth, his domain over the earth kicked in. Jumping back, Tuxedo Mask thankfully found that he had avoided being blasted apart.

[](http://sta.sh/01f469sze9c6)  
The masked prince was met with another anonymous. This stranger had his entire face helmeted and wore a yellow scarf to balance out his red armor.

The future King Endymion however did not anticipate a second assailant coming his way. Taken off his guard, he took a shield slam to the face.

[](http://sta.sh/0wxvdwi9udy)  
Before the Earth's former prince stood an appropriately regal foe. Tuxedo Mask would not take being dumped at this enemy's feet lying down.

[](http://sta.sh/01n0is0upxg4)  
"Tuxedo La Smoking Bomber!"

No dice. King's shield held, sending the attack right back. Fortunately, even for future rulers like Mamoru Chiba, no king would be without his consorts.

[](http://sta.sh/0udmyelqyw8)[](http://sta.sh/01wenwla4u5z)  
A mighty barrier stopped the oncoming blast as four figures formed in front of Tuxedo Mask. Becoming flesh and blood once more, the Four Heavenly Generals fell to one knee before their prince. Jadeite, Nephrite, Zoisite, and Kunzite were at Tuxedo Mask's service once more.

" **For Our King!** "

Before anything else could happen however, a unified shout was heard in the distance. An overwhelming force was approaching.

[](http://sta.sh/0y6wtvoll5s)  
" **Pink Ladies Freezing Kiss!** "

Before the full-team attack could connect however, Break Man and King turned to face their new opposition with shields drawn.

When the smoke cleared, the nuclear-powered defender and the would-be ruler of robotkind remained standing. Their shields would continue to hold.

All the while, the masked prince and his Shitennou were now joined by five young Senshi at their side. Their leader stepped forth.

"I am the trainee Eternal Soldier in a sailor suit who fights for love and justice with all of her strength! I am Eternal Sailor Chibi Moon!"

[](http://sta.sh/01ff2f6vcbfh)  
" **Joined by the Sailor Quartet!** " spoke the Princess' four allies in unison.  
"Sailor Ceres, pink sickle of harvest!"  
"Sailor Pallas, the blue shield of know-how!"  
"Sailor Juno, green star-scepter of fertility!"  
"And Sailor Vestas, red alter of fire!"

[](http://sta.sh/0atofkiff3e)  
"In the name of the past, the present and the future moon,  
" **We shall punish you!** "

"Sailor Chibi Moon?," Tuxedo Mask finally managed.

"Mamo-chan!" the future daughter wasted no time in turning on her heel to hug her father of the past.

"How did you get here?"

"Mama and Papa sensed something go wrong with space-time so my team and I were sent here to help. This place connects to the Crystal Palace's basement. It's where I fought Apsu for the last time."

[](http://sta.sh/01zeo84ipxbi)  
Pressing past the memories of love and loss from that particular battle, Chibi-Usa pulled Mamoru to his feet.

Chibi Moon and Tuxedo Mask stood side-by-side as both soldiers and as family, their respective followers behind them. They marched at their recovering foes, the two leaders taking aim

[](http://sta.sh/01oq1r6wvbxn)  
"Pink Sugar  
"Tuxedo  
" **Attack!** "

[](http://sta.sh/0147vb4j1g38)[](http://sta.sh/01x1ipre9cib)  
The father-daughter finisher came up short, intercepted by two sets of powerful barriers.

"Copy Robot, Dark Man. It took you couple of fakes long enough to get here." The scarfed soldier in red armor spoke up.

"Says the old-timer who nearly got himself scrapped." retorted the purple-scarfed mimicker. "Next time I'll let you become Broken Man."

"There won't be a next time," Break Man intoned. "And the others?"

"Look behind you, oldster."

  
Two trios stepped forward, each jumping into formation.

[](http://sta.sh/0rf6tjv37fe)  
From Copy Robot's side, the Genesis Unit--- Buster Rod G, Mega Water S, and Hyper Storm H--- exploded into action.

[](http://sta.sh/015ev7mid3uz)  
At Dark Man's end, the three Mega Man Killers--- Enker, Punk, and Ballade--- rushed forth.

The action erupted four ways. The Shitennou engaged Copy Robot and the Genesis Unit one-for-one. The reformed Amazoness Quartet did the same against Dark Man and the Mega Man Killers.

Tuxedo Mask clashed against Break Man's mighty shield, cane drawn.

At the center of it all, Sailor Chibi Moon and King stared one other down. The latter held his hand out as a taunt.

"Show me your so-called strength, human!" King stuck his chest out, bursts of energy shaped like the letter X firing toward the future princess.

[](http://sta.sh/01grcaj49kjs)  
"Pink Sugar Heart Attack!" Chibi-Usa did not back down, matching King's might with explosive hearts.

[](http://sta.sh/0uaw3g6lgm5)  
The attacks met. One thing was now clear. Neither side of the the conflict would fall easily.

\---

_The Wily Egg_

Wily and Eggman had seated themselves again to look over their instruments once more.

"There remain two signals at opposite ends of this realm, Ivo"

"I see them Albert. And it is glorious."

"Indeed. Though isolated, the power levels being given off far exceed those of the others." Fascinated, Wily kept a hand on his chin.

"It appears that we will need to take extra special measures to deal with these particular enemies." Eggman stood up, grinning maliciously.

"I take it you have a plan almighty conqueror Doctor Eggman?"

"But of course, righteous and unparalleled Doctor Wily. Behold!"

At that moment, Sonic and Mega Man were on the ground before them. As if the fallen nemeses had been fallen at their feet the entire time.

[ ](http://sta.sh/0270s73t03pb) [](http://sta.sh/0b37u9zfsti)

"I think I know where this is going." Wily shared Eggman's grin.

"A special threat deserves a special response."

[](http://sta.sh/0yvevzmgf6b)  
Manifesting chains around the revived Sonic, Eggman hoisted his fallen foe up before Wily.

  
"Care to do the honors, doctor? The time has come to create our ultimate Roboticized Masters!"

"With pleasure, doctor." Wily shared in his partner's delight, closing his eyes as he focused his godly might upon the unconscious speedster.

[](http://sta.sh/090axnoe023)  
Suspended in the air, Sonic the Hedgehog once again found himself converted from flesh to machine. 

As Wily did his work, Eggman unceremoniously took the inactive Mega Man by the face. It was time to start on his own work.

"Get ready for some fine-tuning kid." Eggman began on his own robotization process, "You're already welcome for the Egg Army touch-up."

[](http://sta.sh/017t0apq4crr)  
Within seconds, the Blue Bomber was meticulously taken apart and reassembled stronger than ever before. The mark of his new creator was all over the new design. Finished with his work, Eggman stepped back to admire his handiwork.

[](http://sta.sh/01wn04hsfptv)

"I like it." Eggman inspected closely. "Something is missing though."

"I was thinking the same about my own." Wily spoke in agreement.

"I check yours and you check mine, Albert?"

"As if there were another way to do this, Ivo."

Looking over their converted arch enemies once more, Eggman and Wily each knew just how to improve upon their mechanical forms. One touch was enough to implement the intended change.

[](http://sta.sh/0k2t0lo3isk)  
"Perfection!" declared the two doctors in unison.

"Come online! Rise up, my new minion!" Eggman stood before the converted Mega Man, his latest and greatest underling. "Today, you shall be known as M'Egga Man. What are your directives?"

"To serve Doctor Ivo Robotnik, the almighty Doctor Eggman. To crush all who would oppose his Egg Army. And to inflict suffering in the course of my missions," M'Egga Man's voice was cold and sadistic, uncharacteristic of the bright advocate of peace he once was. He looked to his new master with a grin. "Who do I get to crush first?"

"Love the attitude kid. Come along." Eggman walked off, followed by the newly-christened M'Egga Man. "I'll show who you get to pummel mercilessly."

Wily glanced at the converted Sonic. "Guess that just leaves us. On your feet, Sonic Man."

"Online and good to go, doc." The newly-dubbed Sonic Man stepped forth. "Who do I get to stomp on first?"

"Eager to stretch out those leg joints, I see. Come along, Sonic Man." Wily headed for the door as well. "You first mission is about to start."

\---

 _Space-Time Corridor, Saturn is lost  
_  
Being alone was nothing new for the Soldier of Silence. As Hotaru Tomoe, it was all she she knew for the longest time.

The Senshi of Death and Rebirth was nonetheless unsettled by her current predicament. She wandered, surrounded by darkness and haze. She was no longer alone these days but she would much rather find her allies, wherever they were in the depths of Space-Time. The sooner she did, the sooner the welling wariness within her would subside.

Suddenly, a deadly whirring displaced the surrounding silence.

[](http://sta.sh/0n3fzg3qyjx)  
With a swift turn of the heel, Sailor Saturn turned right around. Her signature Silence Glaive at the ready, she traced blade of her weapon along the ground and swung up.

[ __](http://sta.sh/0lyxl5ngcue)  
The wave of energy unleashed cut the air itself, colliding with an oncoming drill. As the ensuing explosion passed, Hotaru was met with the sight of her attacker.

[](http://sta.sh/01obeeeraoy1)  
"Pretty good," the shark-eyed assassin spoke. The eager aggression his gaze seemed to pierce right through Hotaru. "I'd be pretty disappointed if my mission were this easy."

"Who are you and why are you tampering with space-time?"

"Strong and articulate, I like that."

  
"You didn't answer me," Saturn pointed her blade toward her armored assailant.

"The name's M'Egga Man. I'm not the guy massing with the scenery though. That would be the doctors."

"Doctors?"

"Yup. You'll be meeting them sooner than later. They're interested in your power, kid." Saturn stepped back at that remark. "I haven't known my new master long but something tells me he's got a nice doomsday weapon ready to hook you into to."

The Soldier of Silence charged forth. M'Egga Man smirked.

Swinging her Glaive down, Saturn made one last declaration. "Let's see you try!"

[](http://sta.sh/01uxl0p22skv)  
Saturn found herself swatted aside, a monumental hammer having struck her side.

"I won't have to if that's all your hyped-up 'great power' is good for."

Sailor Saturn rolled on her back, returning to her feet without a problem.

[](http://sta.sh/0hrbzz6uhwy)  
"Oh good. The Egg Hammer Mark 5 didn't crush you too badly." M'Egga Man leveled his buster and fired. "Sonic Shot!"

[](http://sta.sh/01cbv4b21ym7)  
Just as the rending blast was to connect, black energy crackled around the lady of death and rebirth.

"Silence Wall!" As the attack dispersed, the defensive tendrils fired toward M'Egga Man.

[](http://sta.sh/01htt68qogvt)  
He decided to match one defensive measure with another. "Leaf Shield!"

The deathly light and the metallic leaves collided in a bright flash. When the light subsided however, M'Egga Man did not delight in the next thing he saw.

[](http://sta.sh/0zyff5gs82m)  
Sailor Saturn let her Glaive drop. It was time to show why her power was not to be trifled with. Suddenly, all of Space-Time itself shook.

"Death Reborn Revolution!" with a stationary spin and a backflip, Saturn let her deadly power loose as yellow streaks chased M'Egga Man. A purple ray of negative light came from above and grew quickly.

[](http://sta.sh/02eua291rxod)  
The Roboticized Master converted his fists into round gauntlets and met the attack head-on. "Egg!" He punched one streak aside. "Bumper!" Then another. Taking a crouching stance, he was able to hold off the rest. As the blasts finally dispersed, he was able to catch his breath.

[](http://sta.sh/026gj8xo41xs)  
When the battered M'Egga Man took another look at Sailor Saturn, he saw that she was now more self-assured. She ran at him, turning in a streak of black light before his very optics.

"This is more like it!," grunted the distorted Blue Bomber.

[](http://sta.sh/013y1bnmckxp)  
As the Soldier of Death drew close to the corrupted Light Bot, magnetic powers erupted from the ground beneath them

"Magnetic Shockwave!"

Though there was a momentary pause, Saturn pierced the impromptu defense. As she did, M'Egga Man drew back his fist. In that second, blade met bumper. Both combatants jumped back, expressions stern.

M'Egga Man's expression hardened, mirroring his opposition. "Mission start." Donning his bumper gauntlets once more, he was all business now. He ascended with a mighty leap. Saturn flew to meet him, the very air around her erupting violently.

The two young fighters charged each other once again.

\---

_The Wily Egg, game room_

[](http://sta.sh/0259pcwe4iie)  
Having left their planning chambers, the two mad scientsts have reconvened in their game room. With all of the battles set, Wily and Eggman prepared their wine of choice and took their seats. Before them was live footage of their minions in combat with the Sailor Senshi.

It was quite nostalgic to sit together as the great men they were and take in the sight of their plans coming together.

"Ahhh. This is the life, Albert!" Eggman leaned back after another sip of his wine.

"Lounging in the company of fellow genius? But of course, Ivo." Wily took a tasteful drink from his own glass.

The two doctors turned their attention to M'Egga Man's battle with Sailor Saturn. Eggman couldn't help letting his pride show.

"He is performing better than I could've ever hoped. How did you modify him?"

"Quite simple really. I merely supplied him with every weapon he's ever handled." Wily smirked as he saw his corrupted nemesis toss around Metal Blades at the Soldier of Silence. "A gift from me to you, Eggman. Every last tool in my arsenal is now at your disposal." 

"I quite like the new arrangement. Thank you."

"How did you enhance my new Sonic Man?"

"I took inspiration from the very first time the hedgehog and I faced off. A simple connection to home does the body wonders."

Wily looked to his partner with no small amount of confusion. "You'll need to be a bit less cryptic, Eggy."

"Oh dear Albert. When this is over, I'll need to introduce you to the wonder that is the Cosmic Interstate. For now, let's just say that your new hedgehog toy isn't fighting as only himself."

Wily merely decided to watch and observe. "Indeed. What do you make of these new enemies. Sailor Senshi as they call themselves?"

"Formidable. Like any other enemy I've made, they'll prove far more fearsome united than they ever would be alone."

"Thankfully, we're both gods who rule over entire universes."

"Our whims dictate all, Albert. Even if they banded together, we'd have nothing to fear."

"They would have to get past into the Wily Egg for even a chance to face us,"

"And even if they grouped up, got past both your forces and mine, and made it all the way to us-," elaborated Eggman.

"- they could do nothing to stop us with the powers we hold." Wily concluded the assessment.

"For now though, Albert, we just kick back, watch the show, and let the Wily Egg drain the nearby Space-Time energies."

"Let's." Wily then dug their bottle of wine out of their ice bucket and refilled their glasses. "A toast to being unstoppable."

"Here here." They touched their glasses of wine together and kicked back once more.

Wily turned his attention to Sonic Man's monitor. his Roboticized Master was about to make contact.

\---

_Space-Time Corridor, a lone Usagi..._

Sailor Moon traversed the ravages of Space-Time, in search of the others.

  
After crossing the demolished door, she noticed a few strange change in herself.

[](http://sta.sh/01z8ckkcvbye)  
The most prominent was that she had reverted to her original costume. Of course, she'd already done what came naturally and abandoned the mask that came with the transformation.

The arrival in the corridor had flooded her body with unusual sensation, filled her mind with new yet familiar sensations, and enlightened her soul to the depths of her other lives.

[](http://sta.sh/02ozbsl8lk)  
She already had life as she knew it.

[](http://sta.sh/0azjlegi9tj)  
She welled with power from each iteration. Every friend and ally made, while not as she knew them, comforted her.

[](http://sta.sh/010f54wyb0ub)  
She walked forth, gaining confidence. All of Sailor Moon were becoming one despite their differences.

[](http://sta.sh/0dpayjp4s4w)  
Even with some irregularities... like living in America, she still recognized that her friends were always beside her. The same applies the other way.

[](http://sta.sh/025yivv98y1c)  
Where... or when... there was a Sailor Moon, there was good being done.

[](http://sta.sh/024e6nl4ygss)  
In the end, each of them united with the other constant in her life. They always gave one other strength. She would return to him and the others before this was all over.

Whether the others were as empowered by their other other lives, she didn't know. All the same, she knew they'd set things right. They always did, one way or another. All of her were in agreement with this sentiment.

  
Sailor Moon, stopped in place. Something powerful was near. She took off in a single bound.

[](http://sta.sh/01bcz50gqy1h)  
Leaping cleanly over a spiked onslaught in ball form, she knew she took the right action. The blue blur below stopped in place and uncurled as she landed on the ground.

[](http://sta.sh/01u1m03tkmef)  
"Yo." That was kinda underwhelming for a metal monster with red eyes. "You're the one the docs are after, right?"

"Docs?"

"Doctors. Evil scientists. Nutcases. The guys who sent me," clarified the mechanical smart-alec. "You're holding some big power. The guys in charge want it."

"The Silver Crystal...," Sailor Moon gasped under her breath.

"Is that all?" In the blink of an eye, he was already behind her. "Princess, I'm no stranger to gems with power." The sheer attitude he presented defied his mechanical nature.

Sailor Moon turned to face her speedy assassin. "Who are you? What are you?" He was gone. "Why are you here?"

"Sonic Man's the name." He was above her. Before she could respond, he was back in her personal bubble. He stomped around her feet a few times. "And high-speed curb-stomping is my game."

Usagi blinked out of reflex. The fastest mech online was gracious enough to put himself at a safe distance from her in that instant.

"Rude. Aren't you going to introduce yourself?"

Sailor Moon scrambled to compose herself. Once she did, she went for the classic introduction.  


[](http://sta.sh/01os05ku243b)  
Sonic Man however, did not process the introduction. A horrific memory flashed before his mind.

[](http://sta.sh/01fkx3gkdtay)  
More images he didn't want to see surfaced.

[](http://sta.sh/01atu4slpclx)  
With one last flash of confusion, something snapped in within the Roboticized Master.

When Sonic Man rooted himself to the present, he found his target trying to get his attention. And apparently had been for the last minute.

"Are you paying attention anymore, metal dork?"

  
[](http://sta.sh/0tk045edvy5)  
The Wily-styled Mecha Sonic aimed his new Buster. "Thunder Dasher! Fire Dasher!"

[](http://sta.sh/0iyrvng0yns)  
Without missing a beat, Sailor Moon dodged the oncoming lightning and waves of flame with a graceful backflip.

[](http://sta.sh/026quspwhpz5)  
Her old Moon Stick... No wait, this one was different... Moonlight Stick? Oh well. She pointed her wand shaped like a crescent moon at her mechanical foe as she landed.

"Don't worry Celeste Moon or whatever," Sonic Man began, taking a few steps forward. "I heard you. I'm just-"

He was face-to-face with the moon princess the next instant, the red in his eyes glowing. "-absolutely LIVID for some reason."

[](http://sta.sh/01u8m9q9t532)  
Not hesitating, Sailor Moon swung at him with her rod. Sonic Man ducked under the slash and easily side-stepped the moon-shaped energy blades as they came his way, drifting back with his smooth evasion.

"Just remember this before these legs kick you all over space-time."

Sonic Man stopped in place, closing his eyes. "You carry a big bad weapon on you, a shiny one at that. That's pretty cool."

Sailor Moon bent her knees and raised her dukes at the threat. Eyes narrowed, she wouldn't be intimidated by the menacing speedster. Even while stuck in her first form.

Sonic Man opened up his optics, taking a step forward. The last one he'd let her actually see. "But look at the specs on me. I'm my own weapon!"

The blue blur took off. Time to do some stomping.

  
**FIGHT!**

**

[ ](http://sta.sh/01jm6nh14y9f)

**

  


**

**\---**

**

  


**

**

Bonus:

**

**

**

**

  
[](http://sta.sh/0kek086d5h9) vs [](http://sta.sh/01mw0p45oi5j)  


**

**

**

**

  
[](http://sta.sh/015c7ljh0tb0) vs [](http://sta.sh/020opkyt86a2)  


**

**

_The One Match-Up I Couldn't Work In - Starlights vs Stardroids_


End file.
